Getting Over the Games
by Cassie-wa
Summary: A SongFic for the Hunger Games! The story of life during and after the games. You should really listen to the music during reading this; it works… it’s like a musical! I stink at summaries... I hope you like!


**A SongFic for the Hunger Games! The story of life during and after the games. You should really listen to the music during reading this; it works… it's like a musical!**

**Evanscence- My Immortal**

Peeta thought of the days before, the hours he had shared with Katniss. How real it had all felt, how every kiss felt like a spark, a flame, consuming him wholly. But she said… it was all fake. It was for the Capitol, a way of winning. Just a tactic. Pain coursed through his body. In the days after the end of the games, he tried to fall out of love with Katniss, tried with all his mind to only think of her betrayal. But he could only imagine good things about her.

Through the Games, they had comforted each other, wiped away all of each other's tears, kept guard over each other. Loved each other. It just wasn't fair.

**Three Days Grace- Animal I Have Become**

Haymitch tried his best to prepare the "star-crossed" lovers for the terrible fight they were about to experience, but he knew their fates were fixed. He remembered the girl he was paired with when he was in the Games, the girl he himself had killed.

"You're really going to kill me?" Leena asked. "I thought… I just thought…"

"Yeah, well that's how the games go, sweetheart," he had said, with an evil grin and a chuckle. This was the only way he could deal with this nightmare… become a savage animal. He just couldn't get through this if he kept his humanity. He had become a monster. Everytime he killed, something inside him screamed in agony. This really couldn't be who he really was. But he shoved all that aside, and pointed his dagger at Leena. "You ready? I go easy on you. I don't believe in dragging out death."

**Shinedown- Second Chance**

Ada. Not her name, not anymore. Now she was just another AVOX girl, caring for a set of tributes. When she had first seen the girl, she had gasped. It was the girl that didn't save her from the Capitol. She didn't care. If she had tried to save her, she would be sentenced to what Ada was sentenced to, this atrocioty. Ada would fight back, if only she had the tongue to do it.

She was running from the Games. She was the tribute from District 2 for the 73rd games, and she and her partner had decided to ditch when they got to the capitol. Risky, but it had worked… all the way to the last district, where there was a hovercar waiting for them. But I had to run. Anything was better then killing people.

Everyone in her district thought that being in the games was an honor. She was what some people called a Career. But this was not her choice, it was her parents'. She had to have a second chance at life, one away from the physical and mental training, for that had been her first chance. She had failed. But she wasn't angry at her parents. It wasn't their fault. It was the mind-twisting Capitol that had covered her escape up with another pair of tributes. She would get them back if it was the last thing she did.

**Beyonce- Halo**

Prim missed Katniss with all her heart. Until now, she never fully realized how much she did for her. When she was gone, Gale had taken over that place. He was Prim's caretaker, the person who fed her. He was Prim's savior. Prim knew it was completely foolish, seeing the age difference, but she had truly and deeply fallen for him. And… was he showing an echo? Prim hoped that it wasn't just wishful thinking.

**Kelly Clarkson- My Life Would Suck Without You**

Katniss missed Peeta. He had been giving her the cold shoulder now that they were back in District 12. She had told him that she didn't really have feelings for him… but did she mean that? It was all so confusing.

The only thing that distracted her was her sister, Prim. She was totally hitting on Gale, and he knew it. Gale was messing with her, but in a cute way. Katniss smiled.

The next evening, Peeta came over to her house. What?

"Katniss…"

Him saying her name, it brought it all back. It wasn't fake. What they had was real, and she had thrown some pretty cynical shit at him.

Katniss started sobbing. Peeta instantly came up and hugged her tight to his chest.

Katniss sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Peeta. I was so confused. I didn't know what to feel. I said I didn't need you, want you. But I was so wrong. I'm so sorry."

Peeta just hugged her tighter. "I was such an idiot, pushing everything on you. I should have thought about what was the Games, and what was real. But I know this is real. Katniss, I love you."

"Me too, Peeta."

Because they belonged together.

**Taylor Swift- You Belong With Me**

Gale watched as Katniss and Peeta fell in love. It wasn't fair. So he was in the Games, so he was a winner of something big, and he was just hunter boy. But after all this time, why couldn't she have seen? He was in love with her. He always had been, ever since he saw her in the forest, looking at his traps. All Peeta did was push her around, and guilt her into loving him. At least, that is what Gale thought.

**Vienna Teng- Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

Gale lay lying in his bed that night, twisting and turning in bed. Prim snuck in, carefully, quietly. She sang:

**Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight**

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

Gale awoke, but did not show it. He thought of all Prim had done for him, and realized how much he loved her, and not just like family. She could help him heal.

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning**

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

His eyes fluttered open, and he pulled her down to him for a kiss. **********

**OKAY… GET READY FOR……!**

**Spectacular- Something to Believe In**

**You give me something to believe in  
After all that we've been through  
The love you give it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in you can  
see the real me and here with you is where  
I'm meant to be**

Everyone has something they are fighting for. Something… to believe in.

**I hope you liked it!!!!! And… now for credits-**

**Elton John- Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

*creditscreditscredits*

**:D**


End file.
